


Fünf Freundschaften

by AuctrixMundi



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, First Age, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Second Age, Third Age
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Freundschaften sind es oft, die Mittelerde zusammenhalten und zu großen Taten verleiten. Fünf Freundschaften, die Geschichte schrieben.





	1. Seelenschmerz

Mit Schmerz in den grauen Augen sah Maitimo auf den verhassten Stumpf an seinem rechten Arm. Findecáno kniete vor ihm und wechselte den Verband. Noch immer war die Wunde nicht verheilt und musste regelmäßig versorgt werden.

  „Ich wünschte, alles wäre anders gekommen“, murmelte der Rothaarige. „Ich wünschte, Vater würde noch leben und ich wäre niemals in diese Falle geraten.“

  „Wünsche sind nichts weiter als Schall und Rauch“, widersprach Findecáno entschieden. „Was zählt, ist das Hier und Jetzt, mein Freund. Ich bedaure, dass ich so weit hatte gehen müssen, um dich zu befreien. Doch ich bedaure nicht, dass ich es tat.“


	2. Lagerfeuergedanken

Nachdenklich starre Túrin in das abendliche Lagerfeuer. Beleg saß ihm gegenüber und pflegte soeben seinen großen Bogen Belthronding. Schweigen herrschte zwischen ihnen, nur die nächtlichen Geräusche des Waldes von Doriath und das Knistern und Knacken waren zu hören.

  „Werden Wünsche wahr?“, fragte Húrins Sohn in die Stille hinein.

  Cúthalion sah auf. „Sobald man nur fest genug an sie glaubt und manchmal ein wenig nachhilft, dann, ja, werden sie manchmal wahr“, sagte er. „Wieso fragst du, mein Freund?“

  Doch Túrin gab keine direkte Antwort darauf. Nichtssagend zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Nur so.“

  Der Elb schmunzelte. „Nun, dann behalte deine Geheimnisse.“


	3. Liebeskummer

„Ich _kann_ sie nicht einfach so fragen!“, begehrte Elrond  auf. „Sie ist _Galadriels Tochter_ , Galad!“

  Der König musste lachen. „Deine Sorgen würde ich zu gern haben“, sagte er. „Du liebst sie und du hegst keinen größeren Wunsch, als sie für dich gewinnen zu können. Und jetzt bist du vor lauter Liebeskummer ganz krank! Einfach nur, weil du zu feige bist, du, der du Sauron höchstselbst gegenüber getreten bist!“

  Elrond verging beinahe vor Scham. „Rede du nur“, brummte er.

  Gil-galad knuffte ihn in die Seite. „Lass nur nicht locker, dann wirst du eines Tages den Erfolg ernten, den du gesäht hast.“


	4. Schattenwelten

Mordors Schatten waren schwarz wie die Nacht. Überall lauerten sie und machten selbst das Atmen zu einer Qual. Die beiden Hobbits drängten sich eng beisammen und hofften, dass nichts Übles sie in der Bodensenke finden würde.

  „Warum nur sind wir hier?“, fragte Frodo.

  „Weil wir Wünsche und Träume haben“, erwiderte Sam. „Der Wunsch von einem friedlichen Auenland, einer blühenden Festwiese, Rosie Kattun beim Tanz, Bauer Maggots Pilze. Davon träume ich und ich wünsche, dass dies niemals gestört wird. Deswegen sind wir hier, Herr Frodo.“

  Frodo drückte sich an seine Seite. „Wünsche sind Wünsche“, murmelte er. „Doch was ist die Realität?“


	5. Vaterschaften

Das Geschrei des kleinen Elbenmädchens wurde allmählich penetrant. Dennoch beobachtete Gimli Legolas‘ eifriges Bemühen um seine Tochter nur allzu gern und ertrug auch diese Unannehmlichkeit gelassen. Der Junge war in seiner jungväterlichen Fürsorge auch zu erheiternd!

  Ob er auch Kinder haben wollte, überlegte der Zwerg. Der Kinderwunsch seines Freundes war  recht ansteckend gewesen und das kleine Würmchen in seiner Liege war sehr niedlich anzusehen – selbst für einen Elben, sinnierte Gimli. Oder gerade für einen Elben, wie man es eben nahm.

  Zumindest zauberte ihm die kleine Prinzessin seines besten Freundes immer ein unwillkürliches Schmunzeln auf das Gesicht, sobald er sie sah.


End file.
